Recent progress has been made in clinical immunotherapy of gastrointestinal cancers associated with Lynch Syndrome using frame-shift mutant peptide vaccines. Further development of such strategies requires preclinical models for testing of next generation vaccines and combination strategies with small-molecules that may synergize with or augment the vaccine effects.